


[podfic] A Meeting In A Library

by reena_jenkins, Selenay



Category: Protector of the Small - Tamora Pierce, Tortall - Tamora Pierce
Genre: F/M, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Homecoming, Podfic, Post-Series, Yuletide 2009
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-15
Updated: 2016-01-15
Packaged: 2018-05-14 00:50:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 32
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5723353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selenay/pseuds/Selenay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Two years after Lady Knight, it is time for Keladry to return to Corus.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] A Meeting In A Library

**Author's Note:**

  * For [blackglass](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackglass/gifts).
  * Inspired by [A Meeting In A Library](https://archiveofourown.org/works/33923) by [Selenay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selenay/pseuds/Selenay). 



**Coverartist:[](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/profile)[reena_jenkins](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/)**  
  
 **Warnings:**  Post-Series, Friends to Lovers, First Kiss, Yuletide 2009  
 ****

 **Length:**  00:11:36  
 ****

 **Download Link:**  You can download this podfic as [**an mp3**](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/Stocking%20Stuffers!/\(PotS\)%20_A%20Meeting%20In%20A%20Library_.mp3) or as a [**podbook**](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/132015122980.zip) (compiled by bessyboo)


End file.
